


The Jumper Thief

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jumper stealing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clara?” “Yes?” “Have you seen my jumper?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jumper Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I am just borrowing the peeps :)  
> Notes/warnings: Nothing just fluff (literally) and cuteness and some jumper stealing going on ;)  
> Prompt: any. Any. "Is that my sweater (jacket/duster/...)?" "Not anymore." (from comment_fic)

_“Clara?”_ called the Doctor from back in the corridors of the TARDIS. Clara smiled slightly, knowing what he'd be calling for. You see he had this jumper. This one jumper that he only wears when he's alone, yet she knows about it because she'd seen him sneaking into the Library late one evening wearing it. She'd smiled, seeing as even on him the sleeves reached over his hands and hug low almost like a dress. She had to admit it did look rather cosy so she'd taken the opportunity to nab it this morning tucking it away in one of her drawers whilst he was milling around, tending to some odd jobs, before they stepped out into the unknown world beyond the doors.

 _“Yes?”_ she called from her place snuggled in his armchair, her face buried in the collar, closing her eyes as she breathed in all the different scents that clung to the woolly jumper. She sunk deeper into the chair, pulling her legs up and rested her hands (currently hidden by the overly long sleeves) in her lap, biting back the smile as she heard his muffled footsteps. Her heart swelled in her chest that night seeing him as he was. Grey hair tousled, long woolly jumper on, baggy sort of pyjama bottoms and socks. She blushed slightly, jumping when she heard him clear his throat from somewhere behind the armchair.

_“Have you seen my jumper?”_

_“Which jumper?”_ she asked, biting back a laugh as he scoffed. He must have know she'd watched him that night. _**Damn...**_

_“Oh come off it Clara you know what jumper... I know you saw me in it.”_

She smiled, slowly rising in the chair peeking over the top, her eyes staring at the Doctor who looked slightly miffed as the sleeves of his jumper appeared and hung over the edge. She grinned although he couldn't see it when he managed to finally spit out,

_“Is... is that my jumper?”_

Her face was now in full view, the smug look on her face earning her a trade mark scowl from the grumpy Doctor. It made her heart pound in her chest.

_“Not any more.”_

**_~fin~_ **


End file.
